Chocolate Disco
by Great Question
Summary: Reborn's in a good mood, and he won't tell his colleagues why. The reason? It's a secret. R for Lemons for a reason. R27


Made by request of Plushiepaw. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Reborn. If I did, Tsuna and Chrome would be wearing less with each chapter. :3

Edit: Apparently my use of Tildes wasn't so good. So i changed it.

* * *

The curly-haired hitman took a sip of the espresso that was just served to him, smiling at the aroma and taste. "Dark as the devil... Hot as hell... Sweet like a kiss... Ahh, this is coffee..."

The other members of the now uncursed arcobaleno stared at the happy hitman with a glare that meant...

"Did you really just say that?" Colonello said, vocalizing everyone's thoughts. "That's the weirdest thing I heard since skull's theory of where babies come from."

"I TOLD YOU! Pinatas!" The immature biker yelled.

"Dumbass..." A quick to irritate Lal mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So fess up, why are you so cheery today?" The now curious Colonello asked, once again, vocalizing the group's thoughts.

"Hmm~ Hmmmmm~" The hitman hummed, taking another sip of his espresso.

"Come ooooon... what's your secret?" A doe eyed Viper asked, thinking of this as a way to make some money.

"I'm not telling!" Reborn finished off his espresso and stood up. "If we're done here... I gotta go." Though it was obvious that the eyes always covered by his fudora hitman has something special going on tonight.

Reborn was on top of the world at the moment. His record of kills was unbroken, he had a streak of perfect missions going, and to top it off, he had a special someone to head home too. Much against his character design, he had a skip in his step. As he drove towards his remote forest house, his smile grew wider, knowing that the moment he walked through the door, he'll be greeted by pure strawberry love.

"I'm hoooooome" He announced happily.

"Ah! Reborn! I'm in the kitchen!" a sweet voice responded from down the hall.

As Reborn rounded the corner of the hallway into the kitchen, the sight before his eyes made his smile grow more. The small and petite figure of his student/romantic treat stood there smiling at him, adorned with a fluffy pink and white apron matching the peach colored skin of his blushing face greeted him. "Ah, Tsu-chan, making something delicious?"

The light blushing face of his brunette apprentice nodded, "Yep! I just finished. Come over here!" As Tsuna turned around, Reborn's jaw dropped. Though he couldn't get a clear view before, his current view left him completely stunned.

The small yet surprisingly broad shoulders of his apprentice lead down his smooth and tender back, the semi-muscular build emphasized by his petite form, but that wasn't all. The supple and lightly peach colored cheeks of his backside atop his pale and succulent looking legs, the kind that would be the favorite of anyone. The naked apron was something that he had only seen in doujinshis or the fanfictions Viper had written. The sight of the one he had seen naked multiple times before wasn't a big deal, but to be greeted by pale succulent legs, perfectly round peach backside, and his small yet muscular build all wrapped up in pink flowery apron almost knocked out the adult hitman. _"Oh my God..." _was the only thing he could think of, trying his best not to faint.

" I made us some chocolate covered cherries!" Tsuna said humming lightly, acting completely natural.

"Oh?" Reborn walked up behind his apprentice, placing one hand on his shoulder as he reached around and grabbed a piece of chocolate and placed it in his mouth.

"Try one, the..." Tsuna was cut off mid sentence as the piece of chocolate collided with his lips suddenly, receiving a kiss from his hitman lover. The chocolate was quickly pushed into the apprentice's mouth, as Reborn's tongue quickly stormed it's way in. The Taste of the chocolate quickly mixed into a loving spiral of love and passion. The coarse hand of the older adult was placed against the sweet peach backside of the younger apprentice. Gasps and moans of pleasure were mixed into the kiss as Reborn's hand ran itself up and down Tsuna's thighs and backside.

The kiss ended as Tsuna pulled back, gasping for air. "Ah... R-reborn..."

"Don't say you didn't see this coming." The sly adult said, quickly undoing his tie with the hand that wasn't massaging supple flesh. Tsuna's dark red blush was an obvious response. After throwing his tie and shirt off, Reborn's hands began to caress the soft and small body of his younger companion, one continuing it's earlier job of massaging his thigh and rear, while the other reached under the apron, tracing it's fingers around Tsuna's semi-muscular abs. Tsuna leaned back against his adult lover, as his sight quickly became a haze of passion and love, gasping for his breath. He let out a deep and animal like moan when a coarse hand reach below his apron onto his hidden weak spot. "Oh? This hard already? I see you're as turned on by this as I am".

Tsuna couldn't respond as the rough hands of the assassin began to move up and down his fully erect member. The hands that were so use to handling steel weapons and firearms were now caressing and stroking the soft and gentle flesh of the young vongola, a sensation and feeling that the arcobaleno could not get enough of. It wasn't long before Tsuna fell into the mercy of Reborn's powerful yet gentle hands.

He shifted forward, placing both his arms against the wall in front of him, when he regained enough of himself to see, he was meeting face to face with the pleasure-soaked face reflecting back at him from the mirror he was leaning against. Looking above his own reflection, he saw the loving eyes of his teacher, who stared back at him. He felt the two powerful and coarse hands grip onto his hips, a shiver ran up his spine as something long and hard was rubbing against his entrance. The loving face of his lover smiled at him. "You ready?"

He smiled back between pants and nodded. Seconds later he moaned yelled out in a mix of pleasure and pain as his lover entered him. The powerful thrusts pushed him against the mirror and soon the two of them were mixed together in a storm of passion. Tsuna's body melted at each of the thrusts that was pounded into him. Reborn's arms wrapped around the apprentice and pulled him up, his body twisted around and the two's lips connected as the assassin lifted the young man up, bouncing him into the air with each thrust. With the arm that was hooked under his apprentice's knee to hold him up, he reached around and grabbed onto the Vongola's member, the growing heat in both their stomachs growing. The burning passion between the two quickly reached boiling, and with a combined moan, the two erupted in a single moment of explosive passion.

The two stood there for a minute, letting them regain their selves. The boiling heat subsided as the supporting legs of Reborn quickly fell, the two of them landing in a chair. Without saying another word, the panting Tsuna grabbed a chocolate, and the two shared one last kiss.

* * *

Honestly, who else here would want to be greeted by a person in an Apron and nothing else?


End file.
